Registration
This is a tutorial for how to start playing FKG. First of all, you need to decide if you'll be playing the browser or the mobile version of the game. For the browser version, you will need an account at DMM/FANZA. Go to the site, switch the site to English and then make one. After you've done that it's time to bypass the country restriction with the cookie method or VPN method. For the mobile version, see any of these sections: DMM Games Store, Android, iOS. Cookie Method This is one method for the browser version. # Log into http://www.dmm.com/ # Switch the language of the site from English to Japanese (日本語) at the top of the site # Open the browser's devtools panel (usually F12). Note that the hotkey to open devtools on specific browsers may be different # Put these lines into the Console and execute by pressing the Enter key. Then go directly to the game: here document.cookie = "cklg=welcome;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2023 09:00:09 GMT;domain=.dmm.com;path=/"; document.cookie = "cklg=welcome;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2023 09:00:09 GMT;domain=.dmm.com;path=/netgame/"; document.cookie = "cklg=welcome;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2023 09:00:09 GMT;domain=.dmm.com;path=/netgame_s/"; document.cookie = "ckcy=1;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2023 09:00:09 GMT;domain=.dmm.com;path=/"; document.cookie = "ckcy=1;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2023 09:00:09 GMT;domain=.dmm.com;path=/netgame/"; document.cookie = "ckcy=1;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2023 09:00:09 GMT;domain=.dmm.com;path=/netgame_s/"; How it works * You use the browser's dev tools console to write cookies on your computer. Nothing has been transmitted to the server at this point. * Once you refresh DMM, it will now check for the cookies. Your browser includes these cookies as a part of the HTTP header on your refresh. * DMM will now see the new region flag on the cookies, (which they do not know you faked since it was naturally given by your browser) and grant you access. * Choose your netgame and play VPN Method This is an alternative method for the browser version. Windows # Head over to VPN Gate, an "Academic Experiment Project" by the University of Tsukuba. # Download, install and run the client. # Select a Japanese server in "VPN Gate Public VPN Relay Servers" Mac / UNIX-based Chances are there is L2TP VPN interface that has been pre-installed in your kernel (especially if you are not running your own custom kernel). You can directly set it up without needed to download any clients nor using similar software to let you execute Windows-only clients. However, in case your network is blocking the usage of L2TP, you will still need to download VPN clients to let you use VPN with different protocols. Linux # See this user blog entry on kancolle wikia for more information. # If you have difficulties getting SoftEther VPN for linux to work properly you can revert to connecting to SoftEther VPN servers via L2TP method. Just make sure that the server you are connecting to also supports L2TP method. If you went with the cookie method you may have to refresh the site to get it to work. Now head over to this link for the safe version or this link for the R-18 version. (Note that you will have to log in again and repeat the whole cookie method on the R-18 site). DMM Games Store The DMM Games Store version shares premium currency with the browser version on DMM. It also has H Scenes unlike the other mobile versions. #Download and install the DMM App Store app for Android. #Run the DMM App Store. If this is the first time you ran app, you might get a popup asking if you want push notifications from the app. It does not matter which option you choose. #Scroll down a little bit until you can find the link to switch to the R18 page. #Click on the search box and look up "flower". "Flower Knight Girl A" should come up. #Download the game with the large, yellow button. ##You may be asked to login to DMM. If you have already have an account, put in your email address and password. Skip the rest of the steps. ##If you don't have an account, you'll need to register with DMM. ##Input your email address and desired password to get registered. Android The native Andrdoid version of the game may be simple to install, but it is region locked. It's an option for people who don't care about H Scenes and don't feel like registering at DMM. Follow this link to the FKG Google Play app. Alternatively, you can follow these steps. #Open Google Play Store. #Search for Flower Knight Girl. It will not show up if you have been region locked out of it, so either use a VPN or give up. #Install the game. iOS Install the App Store FKG app. After Installation Jump on in and see the How to play article! Category:Guide